kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Mask vs. Legox
Summary Kevin Mask's victory in the second match of the second round of "B" block in the Superhuman Olympics. Legox was defeated within 10 minutes and 36 seconds. The match ended with the Big Ben Edge. Match took place in the Kansai International Airport. Kevin initially seems to struggle with his opponent, but spends his time working out Legox's weak-spot, which is a soft block that holds the source of his power. He crushes this piece and destroys Legox; after the match the collects a handful of blocks, only to drop them mockingly into Jacqueline's hands. Plot Legox appears at Kansai International Airport, where he engages in a demonstration with a truck to display his strength for the cameras, and crushes it with a bear hug until it is destroyed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 165 He is introduced for his match by Jacqueline Muscle, where he enters the ring eating toy blocks, and - much to Jacqueline's disgust - pours some into her hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 166 It initially appears that Legox has the upper hand, but Kevin Mask applies a spin kick to his chin, and Legox is thrown to the ropes, which he uses to propel himself and bite on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin responds with a Mongolian Chop, followed by a Northern Light Suplex. Legox splits into many pieces, before he reconstitutes himself as a book. He commits the Bookend Crush, sending blood spurting all across the arena, but Kevin eventually escapes and uses a Leg Lariat against Legox's face. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 167 Kevin stomps all over his face until it cracks open. Legox grabs at Kevin's ankles and performs a Power Bomb Position, but Kevin quickly switches to a Franeknsteiner. This is followed by a Heart Attack Stinger; this time - as Legox is turned into pieces - Legox re-configures as a giant slide. Legox sends his head down the slide and sends it flying into Kevin's stomach, before he uses Decoration Block to reassemble around Kevin and assume his form. Kevin dislocates his joints to escape from a small opening in the abdominal region, but he matches an even match as Legox's new form now knows all his moves and techniques. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 168 The raw power of Legox is higher than Kevin, so - being evenly matched - he had an advantage and starts to show signs he may win. Kevin starts to uncontrollably laugh. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 169 He knocks off Legox's "ears" with his feet, before getting him in a Boston Club, and then traps him in a Royal Stretch. Kevin shatters him into pieces again, forcing him to drop the clone form, and resorts to a crotch attack to keep his advantage. Legox is shattered again and turns into a steam-roller in one last attempt to defeat Kevin Mask. Kevin waits until the last minute to get a left jab to Legox's most vulnerable spot. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 170 Kevin exposes Legox's 'brain' and then smashes it to the mat in a Big Ben Edge, which effectively kills Legox and prevents him from regenerating. Legox loses at 10 minutes and 36 seconds. Kevin drops pieces of his body into Jacqueline's hand in an act of mockery, and - due to his death - he is not seen again in the manga. References Category:Matches Category:Chojin Olympics Resurrection Arc